An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand Part Four
by Ailaya
Summary: Lost in the Feudal Era of Japan, Aliya Banning must uncover a hidden secret lost in the confides of the past in order to learn who she truly is and what she was meant to be.


**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! Episode Four - Those Haunting Red Eyes**

BODY BACKGROUND=

".com/L/LadyNefetiri/112650674

2_LArtbg_"centerimg src="." width=500 height=365font size=3brbr

**Warning Issued: **This story contains violence, foul language, sexual situations and substance abuse. The author strictly asks that you be of the age of 18 or older to read this

Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkitbrbr

No one knows what it's like br

To be the bad man br

To be the sad man br

Behind blue eyes brbr

And no one knows what it's like br

To be hated br

To be fated br

To telling only lies brbr

But my dreams, they aren't as empty br

As my conscience seems to be br

I have hours, only lonely br

My love is vengeance br

That's never free brbr

No one knows what it's likebr

To feel these feelings br

Like I do br

And I blame youbrbr

No one bites back as hard br

On their anger br

None of my pain an' woesbr

Can show throughbrbr

But my dreams, they aren't as empty br

As my conscience seems to be br

I have hours, only lonely br

My love is vengeance br

That's never freebrbr

Discover L.I.M.P. Say it (x4) brbr

No one knows what its like br

To be mistreated br

To be defeated br

Behind blue eyes brbr

No one knows how to say br

That they're sorry br

And don't worry br

I'm not telling liesbrbr

But my dreams, they aren't as emptybr

As my conscience seems to be br

I have hours, only lonely br

My love is vengeance br

That's never free brbr

No one knows what it's like br

To be the bad man br

To be the sad man br

Behind blue

He stared into the dark nothingness that inhabited his room. His long wavy black hair hung low behind his bare back hiding the spider burn mark. His blood red eyes were focused on the inky blackness as he thought of her. Despite his best efforts he could not rid himself of her. brbr

Those golden eyes that held so much caring and love for him even though he was seen as something detestable to most. He raised his clawed hands to his gaze. He wanted nothing more to be able to hold her again. Closing his hands into fists he felt that all too familiar rage building within him. She had been taken away from him by one of his most formable

Standing on his feet he walked to the window of his room. The moon above was in its first stage of waning. He watched the world. It was the age of the demon and there was something in the air. Something that struck the hanyou himself. He wondered what it could be. Then he felt it... a power that was growing

Leaning out of his window he tried to sense where the power was coming from but could not nor what type of power it was. All he could tell was that it was a power that was steadily growing. A power that he wanted for himself. brbr

Normally he would have sent out his underling but he decided against it. This was a power he wanted to face himself. To test its strength. Pulling his yukata tightly around him, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Prepare yourself..." he whispered to the power. "I am coming..." brbr

Aliya opened her eyes. Shifting her gaze around she noticed that the fire that had been burning brightly was nothing more than a pile of burnt wood. Slowly the young woman raised herself from the ground and looked behind her to see that the hanyou Inuyasha was still asleep. Sighing she smiled softly to herself. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. As she stared at the inu-hanyou who was protecting her, Aliya turned her head fast. There was something off about the night air. brbr

Not being able to discern what it was she got to her feet and watched the darkness. Somewhere she felt an energy coming towards the camp. How she knew that she wasn't sure. Turning her head once more she watched to see if Inuyasha had awaken. The inu-hanyou sighed in his sleep as his ears twitched

Aliya shook her head and turned it in the direction that she could feel the power coming. Her mind was at war. Should she go and investigate or wake Inuyasha? As the power drew near, her feet began to walk towards it. Something was drawing her and whether or not it was a good idea did not matter. She had to find it. brbr

The young woman pressed through the low branches, snapping them as she went. She went deeper into the forest. Although she knew that it was idiotic for her to do this, her feet went on ignoring her mind. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she entered into a clearing. Looking around she found herself disappointed that there was nothing there. Turning her gaze back the way she went, she wondered what made her journey so far from camp when she sensed herself being watched. "Who's there?" she called out to the darkness of the

The sounds of the forest were all that answered her but she knew that she was being watched. Taking a step back she prepared herself to run. Aliya turned around and was startled to see a man standing before her. They stayed that way, watching each other as if in a dream. As the man approached her, Aliya's senses told her to run but her feet were firmly planted on the ground. When he stood directly before her, Aliya let go of the breath that she had been holding. She stared into his eyes in disbelief. She wanted this to be a dream but she knew she was awake. Wide awake and very aware of who he is. His name was said over and over in her dreams. Taking a step back she looked at him with fear in her

The black haired demon stared at the young human girl that was standing before him. iWhat is this? The power that I feel is radiating from this human girl. But she could not be the source of it./i He approached her. The young woman did not move but it was clear that she feared him. And as well as she should be. brbr

But then he noticed her clothing. iShe is from... that girl... what was her name... Kagome... she's from Kagome's time. But how was she able to cross the threshold?/i The black haired demon leaned in still watching her with his red eyes. And he breathed in her scent deeply. As the scent evaded his senses, his eyes snapped into hers. iIt... can't... be.../ibrbr

Aliya whimpered softly to herself. The demon was breathing in her scent and his closeness both terrified her and soother her. She could not place why but there was something about him. She knew all to well who he was. The man from her dreams. "It cant be..." he said watching her. His once blank face was filled with disbelief. brbr

He reached out and touched her face. Stroking her face, he leaned in close. "You have returned..." he said. "Aeiru..." The young woman's mouth fell open a bit. "I know you..." she whispered. "It is you..." The demon watched her. "The one from my dreams..." brbr

The demon's mouth twisted into a smile. "So you remember me?" Aliya nodded her head slowly. "ALIYA!" came the angry yet scared voice of Inuyasha. The demon's face became dark. "I see..." his hand pressed against her face harder. "I'll get you back from that little hanyou." He leaned close to her. Aliya watched him unsure of what to do. His lips pressed against hers. The young woman's eyes widened at the feeling of the demon's mouth on hers. She gasped as she felt his tongue slide over her lips. "ALIYA!" The demon pulled away from her with a smirk before disappearing. brbr

Aliya raised her fingertips to her lips. iHe kissed me.../i she thought in surprise. She nearly jumped when she felt Inuyasha's hand fall on her shoulder. She whipped around to see his worried and angry face. "What were you doing?" The young woman was too surprised to speak. Inuyasha watched her. "Something happened didn't it? What happened?" "I.. I don't know... I met... another demon." The Hanyou's hands shot out grabbing her shoulders. He opened his mouth when his face appeared shocked. "He was here... wasn't he?" brbr

Her eyes magnified her confusion. "Who was?" Inuyasha's frown tightened as he shook her. "Naraku!" Aliya's eyes widen. "That name..." she whispered. "I know..." "Was he here!" Inuyasha raised his voice. "I don't know..." Inuyasha watched her and sighed. "This demon.. what did he look like?" Aliya took a deep breath. "He had long wavy black hair and red... eyes." Inuyasha clenched his teeth together. "He was here... and now..." he looked at her. "He knows you are here." Aliya watched him unsure of why he was so worried about. brbr

Inuyasha stared off towards the west then he looked at Aliya. "I have to get you out of here and somewhere safe," he said mostly to himself. "Inuyasha... who is Naraku?" The hanyou turned his gaze towards her. "Someone... you don't want to remember... come on... let's go..." he whispered as he turned his back and Aliya climbed onto him. brbr

The hanyou took off running. Both the young woman and the inu-hanyou remained silent, each in their own thoughts. Inuyasha frowned. iWhat am I going to do? He knows that she is here... he won't stop at anything to have her.../i His nails dug into her subconsciously. iAnd I wont let him take her... I wont lose her again/i


End file.
